del enganllo nace el amor
by byasaku1245
Summary: sakura se casa pero fue engallara cuado lo descuber es obligada aseguir mintiendo pero quepasa cuando sesupone que esta muerto regresa le contara la berda oseguira mintiendo ...
1. Chapter 1

itasaku mi primera historia de ellos estabasada en una novela de mi pais asi queno mepertenese pero lamodifique un poco los personajes de naruto y de bleach no me pertenesen. del engayo nace el amor

sakura se casa pero fue engallada cuando lo descubre es obligada acontinuar con el engallo pero que pasa cuando su difunto marido no esta muerto iregreso quepasara lo engallara o ledira la berda ...

cap. 1

estamos aqui para la union de estos jobenes en matrimonio itachi asectas a sakura como tu esposa si sakura asectas a itachi como tu esposo si porfabor firmen aqui y los testigos tambien porfabor felizidades grasias papa y yachiru bamos acomer iselebra cuando noscasemos por la iglesia sera engrade te lo prometo conque estes comigo yo soy feliz te amo salu por los novios salu el selular de itachi sono perdon carino perdon tengo que irme asurjido un problema es grabe si no setrata del trabajo pero encuanto lo aregle regresare con tigo telo prometo cuidate mucho porfavor te amo itachi y yo ati sakura ..

en otro lugar

itachi bas allegar tarde yase no tepreocupes pronto estare alli no tardare mucho de acuerdo te estaremos esperando unhup ai estare yahiko nosbemos pronto yahiko que tedijo itachi que yabiene en camino no tepreocupes konai

en el camino mientras itachi condusia una mujer se atrabeso en el camino pidiendo alluda porfavor alludeme ami esposo lo mordio una serpiente benenosa por supuesto itachi lo ayudo asubir al aucto cuando iban en el camino los enbistio un camion arojandolos a una colina asiendo quese blotiaran cuando el aucto llego al final esploto en llamas

konai konai konai que pasa konai apasado un asidente con itachi queeeee el esta bien berda porfavor dimelo losiento mucho konai itachi murio en el asidente nononononoooooo dime queno essierto porfavor que estapasando aqui madara mi hijo esta muerto que como quien itachi o sasuke itachi en un asidente en la carreterar parese que se salio del camino y rodo por una colina mama mama llamen aundocto aora mami porfavor rasiona anko porfabor deja que lede aire unas oras despues aique areglar todo para el entierro y abisar a sasuke ya lo ise biene en camino del entierro aora lo ago yo me encargo de eso despues de todo era mi primo de acuerdo tia konai tenemos que hablar sobre itachi de que cuando me entregaron sus pertenensias en contre esto ques mira esto es una acta de matrimonio si itachi se caso pero cuando como nunca nos dijo nada nisiquiera sabia que tubieran novia nolo se pero esto es real yo lo conprobe yahiko tu sabias sobre esto no itachi nunca medijo nada y es muy estrallo simpre me contabab todo hump talbes no lo asia como creias no lose tlabes tienes rason como sea tenemos la obligacion de abisarle y de cuidar de ella despues de todo ella es subiuda yahiko porfavor podias ser tu quien selo comunique y traerla aqui quiero conoser la mujer que conquisto el corazon de mi hijo yo loare mama sasuke oo sasuke tu hermano lose mama yo tambien estoy intrigado por con noser asu mujer porque igual que a yahiko me contaba todo inunca me ablo de una novia pero el papel no miente sasuke es orijinal bueno creo que sera mejor irme ..

en otro lugar

un seyor encontro un joben en el bosque le tomo el pluso y aun estaba vivo llamo a su nieto y lo llebaron asu casa esta muy mal papa devemos llebarlo al hospital no lose isinos culpan por sus eriras

otro lugar

yahiko llego a donde sakura trabajaba disculpa tu eres sakura si puedo ayudarte en algo mi nombre es yahiko el mejor amigo de itachi de itachi tu eres su mejor amigo nunca me hablo de ti creo quedebemos ir aotro lugar porque lo que quieras desirme puedes aserlo aqui estabien sakura lo siento mucho itachi murio no que no eso no es sierto mentira no es sierto tu mientes el dijo que volberia el nonono porfavor dime que no es sierto lo siento es verda nononooo sakura sakura ...continuara

espero lesguste mandemen sus comentarios siquiere que continue con la historia grasias ... byasaku1245


	2. Chapter 2

hola aqi les traigo el siguiente cap. grasias ala persona que memando review y tepido pasiensia porque si soy muy mala en otografia asi ques problable que sigas encontrando errores espero que sigas mandando tus review a itachi y sakura se conoseran en el cap. 4 tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible sin mas el cap.

naruto y los otros personajes que aparesen en mi historia no me pertenesen pertenesen asus repestibos duellos grasias

cap. 2

despues deque el amigo de itachi medijo lo que ocurio perdi el conosimiento cuando reasione estaba en mi cuarto con mi hermana yachiru ami lado dime quelo que medijo ese hombre no es berda que mi querido itachi aun esta vivo yachiru ella solo bajo la mirada en eso entro el amigo de itachi metemo que es verda creo que debemos irnos adonde ala casa de itachi su madre y sus hermanos te estan esperando endonde en kojana estavien puede ir mi hermana claro grasias mientras ibamos en el camino yahiko nos conto mas de la familia de itachi el me abia hablado de su mama pero no de sus hermanos eso mesonpredio pero mas mesopredio el echo de que itachi era muy riko cuando llegamos auna enorme mancion boltie amirar a yahiko me miro con cara de sopresa que itachi no tedijo que era riko no nunca savia que eramos de otra condicion social pero nunca imajine que tanto aun no entiendo porque itachi telo olculto y porque nunca nosdijo nada de ti y de quese casaria talbes crello que se opodrian talbes vamos cuando entramos ala casa una dama nos resivio con un hernorme abraso yo le correspondi de la misma manera porque bi el mismo dolor que el mio en sus ojos la muerte de itachi ledolio igual que ami omas

en otro lugar ..

papa de vemos llebarlo con un medico el joven esta muy mal pero nos podrian culpar de sus eridas porfavor nesesito un medico les prometo que no les aran nada eso s loque tu dises pero la policia ase otra cosa papa no podemos tenerlo aqui mas si sigue asi bad a morir y entonses si nos llevaran ala carcel me promete que no los aran dano a mi familia y ami selo prometo esta vien lo llebaremos yama a inari si papa grasias senor ...

selo doloroso que esto es para ti sobre todo porque se acababan de casar pero debemos ser fuertes sakura como continuar com mi vida cuando lo que mas amo ya no esta aqui con migo quien es esa ella es la esposa de itachi queeeee eso noessierto itachi y yo estabamos juntos nolose solo se que es breda mi primo lo conprovo y tambien sasuke y yahiko el matrimonio es real eso o esierto nisiquiera es el tipo de el solo mirala es tan coriente y ese cabello bamos tu mejor quenadien conosias los gustos de itachi eso creia pero veo queno konan en verda cres las mentiras e esta esta tiene nobre yachiru porfavor no aqui no ovides porque estoy aqui pero sakura te esta ofendiendo no loase porque no meinporta su opinion solo me importaba la de itachi y el yano esta aqui con migo ademas seve que la esta sufriendo devia amarlo mucho y esta dolida porque apesar de mi condicion economica itachi se caso con migo y no con ella como teatreves anko vasta estamos en el velorio de tu hermano mama no puedes permitir que ofendan a king ella es casi como de la familia tu lodijiste praticamente pero sakura es de la familia ella es la viuda de tu hermano y como tal tienes que tratarla pero mama vasta anko tu y king estan dando un espetaculo respenten en dolor de mama de la esposa de itachi y midolor sasuke tu tambien yaaa pero pero anko no mesiento bien mama creo que deverias ir adescansar y tu tambien sakura san grasias pero yo estoy vien no no empieses con que estas vien se tenota el cansancio anda be adescansar porfavor asme caso no yo creo nada sakura sasuke tiene razon si hermana no asdescansado nada desde que llegamos esbien solo un racto vien ven con migo te mostrare tu abitacion tu tavien pequena debes de descansar grasias gay si senora porfavor muestrale su avitacio ala joven no yachiru y yo podemos compartir la abitacion de ninguna manera tu tendras tu alcobad y ella la suya pero nada anda vamos estabien cuando yegue ami cuarto trate de descansar pero no pude todo el tiempo mellegaron los recuerdos de itachi no creo poder vivir sin el oooh itachi tenesesinto tanto nopuedo no quiero seguir viviendo sin ti quiero estar contigo ven ven pormi quiero estar contigo mi amorn...

como esta muy mal mi senor muy mal selo recompensare cuando todo lo que planie este terminado contodo lo que otrendre me la llebare muy lejos y are que olbide esto que esta pasando con mi amor y si la senorita no lo perdona senor hump ella me ama tansolo con verme olvirada todo para eso la escoji a ella por ser tan inosente jajajajaja...

me lapase llorando toda la noche cuando el sol empeso a entrar por la ventana escuche un llamado en la puerta entre sakura san ya es ora estavien solo me visto y nos bamos uhump grasias u porque por todo eres la esposa de mi hermano mayor y eso te conbierte en mi hermana grasias sasuke sama bien tedejo para que te alistes aja cuando baje la mama de itachi y sus hermanos con ellos estaba esa mujer queno dejava de mirarme con odio mucho odio donde esta madara no lose el senor madara dijo que los encaotraba en el sementerio grasias guy de nada senor ... unas oras despues volbimos tanto la mama de itachi y yo nopodiamos mas pero ella tiene a sus otros hijos pero yo yaperdi lo que amava mas en el mundo otra noche sinti amor cuando el cansacio empeso avenserme y con mensaba a dormirme senti un peso en mi cuerpo cuando iba a guitar lovi era el era itachi esta vivo vivo me abrase a el comonunca nos besamos estoy tan feiz itachi pero como que paso sesupone quete estabas muerto tengo algo que desirte amor... continuara ...

espero que lesguste perdon siay algun eror de otrografia tengamen pasiensia espero sus review..


	3. Chapter 3

antes que nada me disculpo por los errores octografia de la ves pasada tiene rason y grasias por comentar la ves anterior no revise los cap. lo siento pero con un marido que no puede nisiquiera agarrar su ropa y tres hermosas princesas y ademas dos sobrinos que cuido y el hijo de una amiga em es muy dificil aser mis cosas personales pero boy atratar de revisar antes de suvir los cap. espero que metegan papsiensia com mi octografia espero pronto areglar los anteriores cap. bueno aqui el siguiente cap. espero les gusten

como simpre naruto no me pertenese pertenese a su respectibo dueyo

cap. 3

(madara y sakura )

itachi que pasa adonde vamos a un lugar donde no interupan itachi tu madre ya save que estas vivo ella esta muy mal igual que yo o mas que tu no creo sakura no sabes cuanto queria aser esto estar contigo abrasarte y vesarte si pero vamos hablar con tu mama no espera porque ya abra momento para eso sakura no entiendes que yo no soy itachi u. de que hablas como que no eres itachi .u. si yo te estoy biendo con mis ojos eres con quien me case nooo tu te casastes con itachi. u. yo soy madara.u. primo de itachi que de que hablas si fue contigo con quien me case noo fue con itachi no no no te bolvistes loco bamos adentro para que terebise un medico talves te golpiastes la caveza en el acidente no no lo entiendes que no fui yo quien se acidento sino tu esposo itachi mi esposo eres tu tu eres con quien me case itachi.u. con quien te casastes con migo pero con el nobre de itachi .u. pero pero porque me engayastes que ise yo para que jugaras conmigo solo intereses que intereses no es obio tu como su viudad vas a eredar toda su fortuna y tu y yo nos iremos muy lejos a disfrutar de toda su fortuna y nuestro amor nunca me oyes nunca jamas aria algo asi yo no me case por dinero yo me case por amor, no por dinero lose sino nunca me ubiere casado contigo si fueras interesada mis planes no uvieran funsionado solo me usastes me enganllastes como a una tonta yo te amaba con toda mi alma pero aora solo te odio con todo mi corazon ya con el timpo setepasara el enojo a ora lo importante es areglar lo de la erencia yo notengo nada que ver con eso a ora mismo me boy tu no vas aser nada

ode lo contrario metere ala carcel a tu padre no no puedes aser eso el no a hecho nada malo eso mi querida sakura es lo que tu cres de que hablas ..hm.,tu padre vende cosas piratas y drogas eso no es sierto es mentira tu mientes .

en verda cres que no me informe sobre los negosios de tu padre antes de casarnos porque ases esto yo no te ise nada mas que amarte por poder por eso lo ago porque todo lo que itachi tenia es mio solo mio pues quedate con todo idejame en paz ..

no querida primero vas atomar lo que te pertenese como la viuda de mi primo eres un maldito itachi ,.. madara que maadara cariyo ese es mi nobre eres un bastardo le boy a contar todo a la ms...konan tu no vas aser nada a demas .

aquien cres que le ban acreer a ti o a mi tu no eres mas que una pueblerina y yo soy un mienbro de la familia.. no me querida sakura yo tengo las de ganar .

sebe que la ms. konan es muy buena jente ella me creira con que pruebas en cambio yo si tengo en contra de ti y tu papa pensaran que todo lo isistes tu por dinero yo no ise nada de eso yo tu que te enamorastes lose y yo tambien te amo .

pero tambien quiero toda la fortuna de los .uchijas . y tu me vas ayudar o de lo contrario tu papa y tu hermana y tu terminaran en la carcel ...

(en otro lugar con itachi )

(itachi)

muchas grasias por su ayuda no ai de que solo cumplimos con nuestro dever bien pudieron dejarme en la carretera en lugar de ayudarme tome esto aorita no traigo dinero pero despues que mi familia venga pormi les dare una rencompensa por su ayuda no de niguna manera .

joven porfavor no lo rechasen me sentiria mejor silo asectan esta bien joven yamame itachi como diga joven itachi espero que pronto se reuna con su familia y se mejore grasias por todo de nada .

en eso una joven enfermera entro ala abitacion y me pregunto si queria informar a alguien le conteste que si aquien quiere informar joven .

a mi familia este es el tel. de mi casa imediactamente le informaremos grasias .ms . akane perdon mi nombre es akane con tu permiso ire a hablar con tu familia ..

grasias fue mi imajinacion o la enfermera le coquetio pues es muy joven y bonita ayyy papa ati todas las jovense son bonitas no todas pero esta si con su ojos cafes y su cavello negro asta sus ombros o que opina joven itachi es muy bonita pero ami me gustan con el cabello largo aaaaa el joven tiene a alguien especial en realidad no pero talves es ora .

de que aiga alguien especial no cre si la vida me dio una segunda oportunida si debe aprobechar esta segunda vida joven itachi ... unos segundos despues la

misma joven entro para abisarme queno le creyeron su familia penso que les estabad jugando una broma al pareser cren que esta muerto

no pudeser mi mama y mis hermanos deven estar muy mal por la forma enque me hablaron si no le importac ms. akane me gustaria ser yo quien hable con ellos eso mismo iva a sujerir dejame marcar desde aqui hm. unos segundos despues akane me paso el tel. contesto guy el madyormo de la casa guy soy yo itachi mire no se quien sea pero dejen de bromiar con el dolor de las personas guy soy yo realmente porfavor no bayas a colgar el tel. estoy en un hospital de suna pasame a mi hermano o a yahiko en realida es uste joven ..

si soy yo aora comunicame con uno de ellos enseguira mr. acanse a escuchar los guitos de alegria de guy portoda la casa .

(guy )

un milagro un milagro joven sasuku joven sasuke un milagro que gritos son esos acaso te bolvistes loco mi mama a un esta muy mal por lo de itachi de el mr. setrata joven de que etas ablando el mr. esta en el tel. guy si esto es una broma te juro que no joven como cre que yo aria algo como eso porfavor tome el tel. ibera queno le miento

(sasuke )

tome el tel. bueno sasuke cuando escuche su voz no supe que responder sasuke estas alli si si aqui estoy en verda eres tu si ototoc soy yo pensamos que abias muerto incluso ase un racto te enterramos nose aquien en terraron pero yo no fui yo estoy vivo y sano donde en suna ben pormi ya quiero estar en casa dile a mama y alos demas todos van a estar muy contentos sobre todo mama y sakura hum... sakura quien sakura itachi te boy a pasar a mama aqui biene sasuke espera sasukeeee ...

(konan )

hijo hijo realmente eres tu no saves cuanto e sufrido desde que medijieron que abias muerto todos emos sufrido mucho tambien sakura ...

(itachi)

mama estoy bien no tepreocupes y estoy muy bien solo sufri unos glopes pero no son graves mama no llores porfavor ya debistes aber lloradod mucho con mi su puesta muerte y no quiero que llores mas mama estabien pasame a sasuke cuando mama se despidio dijo algo que a aun medejo pensando mientras hablas con tu hermano yo ire a abisarle a sakura que estas vivo cuando iva a preguntar quien es sakura cuando me paso a sasuke ..

(sasuke)

niisa. enseguira boy por ti le dire a yahiko que me acompalle porti no sabes como esta en estos momentos la casa ya guy se encargo de abisar a todo el mundo que estas vivo en estos momentos mama deve estar disiendole a sakura bueno niisa tedejo entre mas proto baya porti mas proto estaras en casa con tu familia ...

(itachi)

otraves ese nombre cuando iva a preguntar quien era sasuke corto la llamada ni modo tendre que esperar aque este aqui nolo puedo creer para mi familia asta ase un momento creian que estabad muerto devieron sufrir mucho sobre todo mama y sasuke en eso tazuna me pergunto sobre mi familia tiene mucha familia jove itachi un poco tengo a mi mama una prima y un primo y mi hermano menor deven quererlo mucho bueno mi hermano y mama si mi prima si un poco a unque con mi primo no mellebo muy bien siempre ay problemas com el en fin tambien esta mi mejor amigo se llama yahiko somos amigos desde ninos

ya veo me alegra aberlo encontrado ese dia asi su familia noba a sufri mas lose poreso simpre le boy a estar muy agradesido toda la vida tazuna contigo y tu familia a ora solo debo esperar por mi hermano para ir a casa en eso la ms. akane que estaba a un con nosotros lespidio a tazuna su hija que me dejaran descansar tazuna y su hija se despidieron de mi y regresaron a su ogar ..

la ms. akane despues de rebisarme se ofrecio a darme de comer pero yo le dije que podia solo entonses empeso a coquetiarme mas como mostradome su escotec que era bastante tengo que amitirlo que su pechos son muy bonitos y grandes tambien sus piernas y quedesir de su parte tersera ella noto que la estaba oserbando y se iclino aun mas estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando entro un medico para darme los resultados de unos estudios queme isieron imando a la dulce akane a rebisar a otros pasientes que lastima despues de que el doctor me dijo que todo estabad bien se retiro me a comode para descansar pero se me bino el nombre de sakura me pregunto quien es y porque tanto sasuke como mama la mensionaron poco a poco el sueyo me bensio cuando abri los ojos la ms. akane estaba en sima de mi besandome en el cuello y como era de esperar mi cuerpo empeso arasionar.

a su carisias cuando estaba a puunto de besarme en la voca la puertac se abrio de golpe rebelando un sasuke y yahiko sompredidos ,...

(sasuke)

cuando entre a la avitacino de itachi nunca me imajine lo que encontre con una de las enfermeras a punto de tener sexo yahiko fue el primero en reacionar imediantamente comeso a regayarlo itachi solo empujo a la enfermera que callo como un costal de papas al suelo ella solo empeso a comodarse la ropa en su lugar en eso yo racione y comense aregayarlo a mi niisa . igual que yahiko estaba resien casado y ya estaba poniendo los cuernos a sakura cuando ella estaba tan mal desde que creimos que estaba muerto entonses yo tambien le llame la actecion niisa. nosotros preocupados porti y tu aqui a punto de engayar a tu mujer nunca imajine que veria a mi hermano con una cara de espantoc como la que tenia ...

(itachi)

cuando sasuke y yahiko entraron almito que me dio berguensa porque se notaba que no abian dormido mucho a leguas senotaba que sufrieron mucho con mi supuestac muerte cuando lo dos empesaron a regayarme no dije nada porque tenian razon en estar enojados con migo pero lo que salio de la voca de mi ototo me dejo sin palabras y la cara de sustoc mi ototo a cavaba de desir que mi esposa cual esposa ...

(yahiko)

como que cual esposa tu esposa sakura con quien te casastes ase unos dias amiltimos que nos sopredio sobre todo a tu mama mira que ocultar que tenias novia y que te casastes sin desirnos que molo eres amigo eres ...

(sasuke)

mientras yahiko le desia echaba en cara lo de sakura mi niisa solo ponia cara de asombro de sustoc de sompresa luego boltie a mirar a la enfermera que ya estaba de pie y con una cara igual que la de itachi en eso mi niisa raciono y pidio a la enfermera que saliera de la abitacion porfavor ella iso una reberesia y se marcho en eso mi niisa dijo algo que no entendi ..

(itachi) hoygan no se que fumaron pero dejesen de bromas de mal gusto miren que aruinarme la dibercion con la linda akane se que se enojaron al encontrarme en esa situacion cuando todos an estado mal por mi supuestac muerte y lo siento mucho pero no es para que se anden in ventando historias como que estoy casado asta nombre le pusieron sakura lindo pero un poco cursi cuando boltie a berlos sus rostros mostraban desconsierto y enojo ..

(sasuke)

bromas acaso bes que estamos bromiando este no es el momento para bromas sabes lo que pasamos todos en casa sobre todo mama y sakura yo mismo bie su dolor cuando te sedpultamos como te atrebes adesir que bromiamos cuando todos sufriamos por ti a demas seve que ella te ama mucho mi entras tu te dibiertes con las enfermeras ella yorabad tu muerte dile yahiko dile como su esposa sufrio su muerte unh...

(ITACHI)

mira ototo yo no estoy jugando yo no estoy casado con nadien en verda bamos ototo yo nunca les ocultaria algo como eso nose quien es sakura pero los engayo atodos yo no conosco aniguna sakura y estodo loque tengo que desir a ora sino les importa me gusteria ir a casa yahiko fue areglar los tramites para macharme a casa entanto sasuke comtinuaba ablando sobre ella dijo que abia una acta de matrimonio de ella con migo y que es real eso ya me sompredio yahiko comento que talves con el golpe de la caveza perdi la memoria sobre ella y yo porque el mismo reviso los documentos de la voda y son reales y aora si que estaba intrigado sobre mi supuesta esposa no se quien pero alguien esta mitiendo y lo boy aberiguar y cuando lo aga are que page por engayar a mi familia incluyendo a esa tal sakura..

(madara)

como que se largo no lo se mr. esa estupida no ba a echar aperder mi plan seguramente bolvio a su pueblo ire por ella tu encargate de que no se den cuuenta los demas si mr. tonta no te permitire que aruines mi plan sakura si tengo que obligarte lo are tu me esta obligando mi amor ...

(sakura )

papa papa donde estas aqui hija que pasa te pasa algo me engallo papa quien hija el itachi no madara el me engallo quien es madara hija con quien me casa el uso el nombre de su primo y alo mejor asta lo mando a matar para que yo como su viuda me quedara con todo su dinero pero no lo boy aser por eso papa dime que tu nunca as bendido pirateria madara dise que tiene puebras de eso y que si no lo a lludo te metera en la carcel junto con mi hermana y yo porfavor papa dime que el mintio no hija es verda papa sabes que con eso me tiene en su manos ,...me alegra que alfin te des cuenta mi querida sakura eres un maldito pero me amas no nunca mas en mi vida te bolbere amar bueno ya veremos banos antes de que seden cuenta de que tefuistes..

(itachi)

cuando llegamos a casa ya mama me estaba esperando en la entrada de imediato me abraso como cuando era nino guy y todos lo demas empleados tambien estaban todos me resivieron con mucho carillo mi prima anko y su esposo deidera tambien estaban note que madara no estaba .. donde esta madara no lo se hijo a lo mejor llebo a tu mujer apasiar la pobrisita a un no sabe nada cuando fui a abisarle de que estabas vivo no la encontre en su cuarto estaba muy mal alomejor la saco un ratoc para que ya no siguiera llorando desde que llego no dejo de llorar hup.. anda debes estar muy cansado si un poco ire a mi recamara adescansar mr. quiere que le llebe algo de comer no guy grasias despues aora lo que quiero es darme un ballo y descansar en cuanto llegue mi esposa me abisas sasuke hup.. claro niisa no sabes cuanto ancioso estoy de berla iba a subir a mi cuartoc cuando me acorde de la acta de matrimonio yahiko me muestras la acta de mi voda porfavor si claro esta en tu despacho ni ablar sasuke y yahiko tenian rason es real tengo que pensar bien las cosas antes de atuar me despedi de yahiko me disponia a ir a mi recamara cundo vi a una hesmosa joven subiendo las ecaleras y supe de imediacto que era ella mi esposa ... sakura la joven boltio aberme cuando escucho su nombre vi sus ojos de color verde jade me miraba con curiosida al saber su nombre y ai medicuenta que tenia rason ella y yo jamas nos abiamos visto le sonrei y le dije lo que tanto esperaba sakura no le bas adar un abraso a tu esposo soy yo amor itachi por quien as es tado no alcanse a terminar la frase porque se desmayo acanse asujetarla con la mano sana no pude dejar de notar lo hermosa que es sasuke tiene razon es muy linda me la quedo...comtinuara


End file.
